Mafia:The Musical!
| image = File:Stock-illustration-6202744-musical-note.jpg|thumb | imagewidth = 300px | caption = Musical combat time! | host = Vommack, ShadowAngel | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 14 Players (Small) | startdate = July 10, 2013 | winningfaction = Baddies | roster = Players # Aaryan # Prince_Marth85 # TheMafiaCube # Hachi # Inawordyes # Krystal # dee_tot # Brainy # Hirkala # Jay Gold # benjer3 # mew # Fat Tony # Gasolinefightaccident (Aki stepped in for Gas on final night of game) | first = TheMafiaCube | last = Hachi, Krystal, Dee, Brainy, Jay, FT, Gas | mvp = FatTony | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Vommack based on his own idea, cohosted by ShadowAngel It began on July 10, 2013 and ended in a Baddie win in N4 (July 17). Game Mechanics Rules *Tie lynch: **D1:No lynch **D2+:Random player in the tie lynched *OOP:RID Kill(Blocking) >Block/Trap>Redirect>Save/Spy>Kill(not blocking) *Shown in NP: **Block **Redirect **Trap **Kill **Successful save Role Description The Baddies:The Prima Donna and her lackeys, trying to hijack the production. Have BTSC and a Group Kill. Wincon is to gain majority. * Prima Donna:The vain, egotistical, and all around obnoxious star of the show, but that's not enough. Her popularity lets her decide whose vote REALLY matters. (Vote Manip 0x-2x) * * The Agent:The Prima Donna's agent, every night he can dig up the dirt on the other actors. (Spy) ** Le Saboteur: A rouge stage hand trying to win the Prima Donna's heart, even if some songs must be cut short to do so. (Block) * * The Guy with the Mask:Probably has an epic and emotionally scarring back story for his mask, but no one has the time. Meanwhile he'll do anything to steal the Prima Donna's heart. (Die roll) ** 1.Choice ** 2.Block ** 3.Trap ** 4.Spy ** 5.Redirect ** 6.Save The Goodies:The remaining cast and crew, trying to keep the show going relatively normal. Wincon is Last Standing. * * The Director:Trying to make a name for himself in theater. Each night he can find out who one person is playing by looking through the playbooks. (Spy) * * The Stage Hand:Using his knowledge of the stage, he can prevent disaster from befalling one of his peers. (Save) * * The Soprano:The beauty of her symphonies can prevent someone from acting. (Block) * * The King of Burger:The ruler of the land, unfortunately quite psychopathic. If he doesn't take his medicine, things can get ugly. (Kill) * * The Jester:If he can find out who's about to be lynched, he can cool down the lynch mob. (RID lynch save) * * Confused Stagehand:Tries to do right, but ends up giving out the wrong orders. (Redirect) * * The Coordinator:Announces his messages to everyone every night. (Broadcast) * * The Director's Aid:While he is alive, he will not allow the director to die. Appears as being saved by the Stage Hand. Knows who the Director is.(Bodyguard) * The Investor:In charge of cash, and can use that to bribe the actors' votes. (Vote redirect) Indy: * * The Indy of the Opera:No one knows what his motives are, though he's not very peaceful about them. Must outlive 5 random targets, RID killing 2 of them. Has 2 cycle immunity, appears as being saved by Stage Hand or Jester. RID Kill is unsaveable. ** * Indy targets are: Coordinator, Director, Director's Aid, Prima Donna, The Guy with the Mask Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *Krystal - Prima Donna *Brainy - Agent *FT - Saboteur *Jay - Mask Day and Night Posts N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 End of Game Roster *Krystal - Prima Donna *Brainy - Agent *FT - Saboteur *Jay - Mask *Hirk - Director - Killed N2 by Indy of the Opera *Gas/Aki- Stage Hand *benjer - Soprano - Lynched D2 *Cube - Burger King - Lynched D1 *Aar - Jester - Killed N3 by baddies *Hachi - Confused SH *IAWY - Coordinator - Killed N4 by baddies *Mew - Director's Aid - Killed N2 by baddies *dee - Investor *Marth - Indy of the Opera - Lynched D3 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 8 Category:Games